Searching For You
by Skylove12
Summary: When a lost love comes to find Loki. Things change for him and the girl. Terrible at Summarys, Rated M later on.
1. Prolouge

Sup Guy's. Here is my new Fanfiction for Marvel, I hope you enjoy it. I also posted this on my Deviantart. Link coming soon.

* * *

It was a long time ago. I was born in Jotunheim by my Mother and Father. I don't remeber their names but I was raised for only a couple months. That's when the war started between Frost Giants and Asguardians began. Many lives were lost including my parents. I was left in the snow crying, hoping to get someone's attention. That's when he came, Odin king of Asguard. He picked me up along with another child and took us back to asguard. Odin had given me to Tyn and Tora a family without a child. They took care of me and raised me as their own. I wonder to myself do I belong here or I wasn't ment to be here. I didn't know that I was going to experince something that I never have. Now look at me, I laying in the snow bleeding from being stabbed in the gut. I thought I wasn't going to make it, how did this happen. Well, Let's go back a few years to when I was ten. That's how it all happen.

* * *

I hope you will read on. I will post new updates twice a day or If I finish another chapter. Please Review and Favorite. Peace Out!**  
**


	2. Childhood

Here is chapter one of my story. I hope you like, sorry if some of them are short.**  
**

* * *

-Lyfa's POV-

When I was Ten, I walked into my father, Tyn's shop. Since I was old enough to work, I worked with my Father. I cut an apple into some slices and sat them aside. Tyn smiled at me, placing dough on the counter.

" Watch this." Tyn called. I look at my father as he threw the dough into the air. I clapped my hands at the sight. Tyn sat the dough in a bowl. I handed him the apples and he placed them inside. Tyn placed the bowl into the oven and it started to cook.

" Dad." I smiled. " What are we making?"

" Were making a pie for the Royal family." Tyn answered with a smile. I nodded but was still wondering things.

" Why do we have to?" I asked with a confused expression. Tyn sighed stopping his work.

" It's because, the Royal family is having a feast. Since I am a royal chef. I need to make things for the feast." Tyn explained. " Does that answer your question?"

" Yes." I nodded. Tyn smiled and we both continued their work. It took them a while to prepare everything. Tyn looked around him to see if he had everything, but he was missing some eggs.

Tyn turned to me. " Lyfa, can you go to the barn and get me some eggs?"

" Yes father." I nodded. I walk out the door and towards the barn. I flick open the pen door and looks for some eggs. I find a couple until a chicken escapes. I put the eggs down and chases after it. The chicken runs through town dodging people, I ran after it. The chicken stopped not knowing I was sneaking up on it.

" Stay Still." I jumped at him but missed." Dang it. Come back here."

I chased the chicken around for a few minutes. I was getting tired of chasing it around town. I didn't see where I was going, I saw the chicken go under someone's legs. I knock into the person making us both fall down.

I looked up seeing a boy." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock into you like that."

" That's ok. What's wrong?" The boy asked. I pointed at the chicken that was running away.

" Let's both catch it." The boy suggested. " Do you mind?"

" No not at all." I smiled. " Let's get him before we lose him."

Both me and the boy chased after the chicken. I did notice that he was wearing diffrent clothes than I was. The chicken ran under some people's legs, the two children moved passed the people. The chicken had went right into the palace. Both of us ran into the castle looking for the chicken.

" Where did he go?" I asked looking around. The boy found some feathers that came from the chicken.

" He went this way." The boy called from ahead. I followed behind the boy, when we finally spot it. We both sneak up on it slowly, the boy tried catching it when it ran away. We laughed as we continued to chase the chicken, we passed guards that were in their posts. After a few minutes of the chase we spotted it in the throne room. I stopped when I saw it, the boy looked back at me with a confused expression.

" Come one. It's in here." The boy looked at me. " What's wrong?"

" That's the throne room. My dad said I wasn't allowed in there." I explained. The boy rolled his eyes and took my hand. He dragged me in and he quickly snatched up the chicken.

" What's your name by the way?" The boy asked. I smiled and played with a strain of my hair.

" I'm Lyfa and you are..." I gestured. The boy put out his hand.

" I'm Loki, nice to meet you Lyfa." The boy smiled. I shake his hand and smile. Suddenly, someone came into the throne room. He looked upset, he looked at me then at the boy.

" What is this nonsense!" The man yelled angrily. I look at him nervously. I didn't mean to cause any harm.

" I'm sorry." I played with my hair. " I was trying to get my chicken back but It ran in here."

Before the man could say anything else. Loki cut him off, handing me the chicken.

" It is not her fault Father." Loki began. " I helped her catch him, but It seems we made a mess."

I was surpised that Loki called him father. They look nothing alike, I should just leave so I don't make things worse. That's when two more people walked in. One was a woman and the other was a boy with blonde hair.

" Woah! What happened her?" The blonde asked in amazment. Loki looked at the blonde with a disturbed face. I looked at the woman who smiles at me then turns to the man.

" Odin, it was an accident." The woman placed a hand on his shoulder. " They meant no harm."

" Things are destroyed, Frigga." Odin sighed. That's when my father walked into the room. He grabbed me over to him.

" I am so sorry your Majesty." Tyn looked at me. " This will never happen again."

" Very well. You may be dismissed." Odin ordered. Tyn nodded and lead me out of the room. I turn to Loki and wave goodbye. He waves back and we go back home. Tyn opens to door to our house and I enter. My mother, Tora was cleaning up the house.

" What happened." Tora asked. I went back out to the barn and put the chicken back. I could hear my parents talking from inside.

" Lyfa made a mess in the palace." Tyn began. " I might get fired."

" It's ok, it was an accident. Wasn't it?" Tora asked. Tyn sat down on the chair and sighed.

He looked at Tora." It was. I just don't know what I'm going to do with her. She's always doing something."

" It will be fine. We still love her and that's all."

What have I gotten into. I could have made my dad loose his job. I can't believe it, I think me and Loki will be friends.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if so short, I will be skipping through time until The Avengers. I will add my other OC's in here as well. Please Review and Favorite. Peace Out!


End file.
